Osteocarid
The Osteocarid is a much-feared carapaceon inhabiting the Deserted Island, and is the fully matured adult form of the Undead Rathian. It stands as tall as a gold-crown Deviljho, and resembles an orange Shen Gaoren in basic form. It has a globular rotund body, with spindly and serrated legs splayed out to the sides, like a Japanese giant spider crab. While it normally stands in a Gaoren-like stance, it can lower its body to the ground, to walk like a traditional carapaceon. A pair of large, stalked eyes, are set directly forward, and can rotate independently. A muscular, scorpion-like tail is held tucked underneath the body, and a pair of three-pronged claws are folded mantis-style. Living in the Deserted Island, the Osteocarid faces much competition from other large predators. To cope with the fierce struggle for resources, it evolved the capability to set itself ablaze, eliminating threats from all but the bravest foes. It retains the Undead Rathian's web and napalm abilities, but has developed new uses for them. The Osteocarid is only encountered at G-rank, and as such, is a force to be reckoned with. It attacks with many webs, napalm blasts, and stabs. Highly curious, they may even steal from the hunter, to investigate their items, and sometimes develop new uses for them. Ecology Unlike its juvenile form, the Undead Rathian, the Osteocarid is less of a scavenger, and more of a predator. Its large size, manueverable form, and deadly napalm mucus, give it a competitive edge, and the ability to hunt small monsters with ease. The Osteocarid packs tremendous strength in its claws, and has been seen hoisting adult Aptonoth into the air to be devoured. Large monsters, like Rathian, Lagiacrus, Deviljho, and Zinogre, command more respect from an Osteocarid. While many predators and rivals will be deterred by the Osteocarid's flaming charges, monsters such as Deviljho and Zinogre are not as easily intimidated. When faced with threats like these, an Osteocarid tends to entrap its foe with webbing, and climb atop the victim, probing for weak points to insert a venomous tail barb. Attacks Stab: A simple downwards stab with one of its claws, dealing high damage, but embedding its prongs into the ground if the attack misses, leaving it vulnerable for a short time. Splatters napalm in rage mode. Slash: Slashes downwards with both claws. Can be used 3 times in a row when enraged. Jump: Jumps high into the air, and attempts to land on the hunter, taking a few seconds to recover. Splatters Napalm and has no recovery time during rage mode. Napalm spit: Fires sticky strands of burning napalm, that stick to any surface, attaching to hunters that contact them. These strands deal damage over time, lower defense, and inflict fireblight. Fire mail: Coats its front legs in burning napalm, and homing charges the hunter, inflicting fireblight and coating them with napalm. Stomp: A stomp with both front legs. Inflicts quake. Inferno dance: Raises itself high into the air, hissing, then coats its entire body in napalm, erratically flailing around. Inflicts fireblight, and may coat hunter in napalm. 360 trip: Hunkers low to the ground, and does a 360 leg spin, knocking the hunter backwards. Webbing: Fires webbing from front-leg joints, entangling the hunter. Scorpion slash: stabs downwards with its tail, hooking into the hunter, and dashing them to the ground. Inflicts poison. Crash: Rapidly lowers its body to the ground, crushing the hunter beneath it. Flame jacket: Wraps the hunter in webbing, then sets it ablaze, inflicting fireblight. Snap: Clothes-lines the hunter, instantly breaking their weapon, or emptying all gunner ammo and stunning the gunner. Gargle: Picks the hunter up, engulfs them, and spits them out on fire. Inflicts fireblight. Snatch: Extends a web, stealing an item, and using it. Potions restore health, traps can be turned against the hunter, paintballs make the hunter easier to hit, horns act as a boosted roar, tranq bombs inflict sleep, smoke and poison smoke bombs are self-explanatory, farcasters change areas, and all others provide significant stat boosts. Mug: Hoists a hunter into the air for a pin attack, and throws away one of their items each second, setting the hunter ablaze after the attack is escaped. Probe: Slashes the hunter with its tail, lowering a random stat for the duration of the hunt. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon